1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a copper wire and electrode joining method and joint structure.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a copper wire in which a core wire that includes copper (Cu) as a main component is covered with a coating that includes a noble metal as a main component. This kind of copper wire is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 62-097360 (JP 62-097360 A), for example, and inhibits oxidation of the core wire, as well as a decrease in bondability.